Ecstasy: The Adult Parts of The Girl Who Leapt into Thedas
by Kaymon the Tigress
Summary: This is the more adult parts of The Girl Who Leapt into Thedas! Not for 18 or younger audiences!


Each kiss was hungry and full of lust, and I couldn't pull myself away from it, even if I had wanted to My hands were getting tangled into his hair, and couldn't help but free the hair that was trapped within his ponytail. His hair smelled of sweat and a hint of oder, but I didn't care.

I finally had the man I was deeply in love with in my arms.

"You know, you were the reason I started putting my hair into a ponytail. Kinda sounds silly saying it out loud..."

Anders blushed, but I pulled him back in.

"It was after your Harrowing, I remember. Way back when we were just teenagers all those years ago in the tower..."

Once again, I locked lips with him.

"Mhm. You said it made me look very nice, and that I should keep it, remember?" 

I laughed.

"True. And you did it ever since! You silly man..."

He picked me up bridal style, and carried me over to his makeshift bed.

"Is this going to hold...?"

But he cut me off with a kiss.

"Shhhhh... just let me enjoy you without worry, ok?"

He gently sat me down on the bed, and he rushed over and locked the clinic doors before returning with a shower of kisses. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You know, I am the luckiest man to have a beautiful and wonderful girl like you love a monster like me..."

"You stop that! You are no monster!"

He frowned, and looked away.

"After all I've done..."

I wrapped my legs around him, and ripped off his feathered vest.

"A monster wouldn't know what love is, you know..."

I kissed his neck, and slowly removed his shirt. Anders's body quivered with every touch.

"A monster would rip the clothes off of your body unwillingly and throw them to a group of men who hunger for sex and lust..."

Anders looked at me with a look of concern.

"What do you mean, Kelly? Did... did that happen to you...?"

I stopped, hands shaking and tears forming in my eyes.

"When I was with Danarius. One of the ways he tried getting me to obey him was... that... for about a week or two..."

I started to cry.

"But I held on the entire time, and he got frustrated, so he stopped trying that method..."

With a swift movement, Anders held me close as the tears ran down my face.

"Kelly... I am SO sorry... I had no idea..."

"You didn't even know I was kidnapped! How would you have helped?! Besides, Danarius is a Tevintor Magister! You would have been killed, and I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you had!"

He squeezed tighter.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that someone raped you... are you sure you're ok with this...?"

I slapped his face.

"YES! IT WAS YOU I ALWAYS WANTED TO BE WITH! YOU WERE THE ONE I WANTED TO SHARE MY FIRST TIME WITH! BUT THAT WAS TAKEN FROM ME!"

I wiped the water from my face.

"And now you're here... wanting me... loving me... that's all I ever wanted, Anders!"

Anders kissed my again, slowly removing my clothes.

"I just wanted to make sure this is what you wanted... I love you so much... and I don't want to hurt you..."

I nearly ripped off his pants from his legs.

"It's going to take a lot from you to hurt me. I love you so much..."

Within minutes, were were both fully naked, exposing ourselves to each other. I blushed and covered my breasts.

"Sorry... I'm just a little embarrassed..."

Anders pulled my arms away.

"You are more beautiful that I could have ever imagined... and you're still the same girl I met on our first day in the tower all those years ago... but far more gorgeous and courageous than ever before."

He touched my face.

"I'm sure your parents would be proud, Kelly."

"I know, that's why I work so hard to always do my best."

I smiled, and he smiled back.

"Now... where to begin...?" Anders coyly asked

He hands began caressing my breasts, and I couldn't help but gasp from the touch.

"Oh, we've got a lot more in store than this, my dear..."

I blushed.

"Alright, playboy... whatcha got in store for me...?"

"Playboy?"

"Oh, I heard it when I was younger, and later figured out what it meant. It means you're a hit with the ladies... or men..."

"I think I understand... so you're basically saying I've been with a lot of people?"

"Well, haven't you?"

He sighed.

"Sexually? Yes. But that's it..."

I frowned.

"I know, Kelly... I'm sorry... I... I just needed ways to not think about the Circle..."

"And me?"

"NO! I didn't love ANY of them like I do with you! It... it was my way of not thinking about how much I missed you..."

"So you had sex with others because you missed me?"

I was a bit irritated now.

"NO! UGH... What I'm trying to say is... look, when I was out, I mostly did it because I needed money, and going into public to buy things was too risky! So I... sold my body so I could make it..."

He closed his eyes and scrunched his nose.

"I mean... the partners I did have... I... was always imagining they were you... and... I am so terrible at this..."

I pet his hair.

"You worded that pretty poorly, but you were desperate. I get it. Now would you shut up about it and just take me?" I joked

It was a little uncomfortable thinking he had multiple partners, but desperation can do a lot to a person.

"Anders... how do I know you're genuine about that...? About..."

"Kelly. I understand your doubt, but let me ask you this... while I was at the tower, did I ever do something like that...? EVER?! I don't EVER want to hurt you..."

He sat up.

"In fact... I don't know if this is even safe... What if Justice... no... Vengeance comes out and tries to kill you?! What if...?"

"ANDERS! STOP!"

He fell silent.

"I'm sorry... but I went through a lot before this... and... I'm just trying to protect myself..."

I hugged him.

"I love you so much... but I'm not afraid of you."

I pushed him down onto the bed. He was a bit surprised.

"Kelly...?"

I wrapped my hand around his cock and moved it up and down. A gasp escaped his lips.

"Kelly... you don't have to..."

But my lips were slowly sealing around his manhood before he could finish. His gasp turned to moans as I sucked on him.

Up and down, with more ecstasy coming from his lips and body than I could imagine until a warm, white liquid filled up my mouth.

"Sorry... I just got so excited..."

I swallowed the liquid and wiped my lips.

"At least you were enjoying yourself."

I smiled and panted at the same time. Anders's hands made their way down my body and between my legs before sliding a finger inside.

I nearly jumped.

"I'm not going to let you get away with this, you know..."

A single jolt filled my body.

"What the-?" 

"Lightning trick. Did you like it?"

I blushed and he snickered a bit.

"Now..."

He moved his head between my legs, inches from my special place.

"It's my turn..."

Anders lowered his head, and began licking inside me. Cries of moan escaped from my lips and I enjoyed the pleasure I was receiving. Deeper and faster it came, and moans turned nearly to screams before I climaxed.

Now both of us were panting.

"Goddamnit, Anders..."

"You're welcome."

He wiped his mouth before kissing me.

"Are you ready for the fun part?"

I gulped and nodded. He smiled, positioned his manhood in place before slowly entering inside of me. Then the key finally clicked in the lock.

A flash of the nightmares I had endured flashed before me, and I sat in shock.

"Kelly...?"

I snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry... just... having a flashback..."

"You don't have to do this, you know..."

"Anders... I WANT this! Please... it's ok... I promised..."

"I'm going to go slowly, ok? I... Don't want to scare you..."

Anders's body began to move slowly in and out, and my body was melting from it. He leaned over me and began kissing me as he thrust faster are harder.

"I've been waiting a long time to do this, Kelly... I'm glad I finally get to enjoy it with you..."

His excitement began taking over, and he arched himself upward and thrust harder. I began losing myself from every time he hit inside of me...

"Kelly... Oh Kelly... you're so wonderful... I love you so much..."

"Anders... I love you too..."

Finally, it was so fast and hard that my own body exploded.

"Kelly..."

"Just do it. There's nothing to fear..."

And he rammed as hard as he could inside before I was filled with his semen.

I lost track of how many positions, nor the number of climaxes, but by the end of it.. we were laying next to each other with sweat drenched us.

"Now what?" I asked

"What do you want to do?"

"I... I want to stay with you forever, even if this never happened."

"Then I guess I'll join you."


End file.
